Taking Over Me
by Anya Lestrange
Summary: A sensação era semelhante a acordar logo após um pesadelo. Cansativo, assustador e incômodo. Mas, de certa forma, era a sensação certa. Era a fotografia sem um signficado profundo, um texto sem palavras, uma música sem som. Era o pretérito aconchegante que infectava seus pensamentos do jeito mais irritante. .:One-shot:. .:Mello/Near:.


Disclaimer: Ninguém é meu. Nonsense, I know.

* * *

A sensação era semelhante a acordar logo após um pesadelo. Cansativo, assustador e incômodo.

Mas, de certa forma, era a sensação certa. Era a fotografia sem um signficado profundo, um texto sem palavras, uma música sem som. Era o pretérito aconchegante que infectava seus pensamentos do jeito mais irritante.

Ele estava ali. E agora? Ir embora ou permanecer? Ele foi com um propósito, devia seguir em frente. Mas ver aquilo simplesmente tirava toda a coragem que tivera para ir até lá.

_Mihael Keehl._

O nome estampado lhe deu um bolo na garganta. Errado. Ele não estava ali de verdade, o verdadeiro estava morto, aquele não era ele. Era quase uma homenagem deixarem aquilo ali, poucos sabiam o nome real, então, ninguém visitaria e o albino poderia ficar em silêncio por ali.

Somente quando **Ele** percebeu as vestes encharcadas que notou a chuva o castigando. Os pés atolaram na lama e as gotas beijavam seu rosto alvo. **não** que ele se importasse com isso. Logo foi inundado pelo torpor novamente e tudo o que pode pensar foi no rosto sempre furioso que o odiava.

_(Você sabe muito bem que a verdade é essa. Ele sempre te odiou)._

Nunca fora de demonstrar emoções, mas agora parecia necessário. **era** um estado de quase sono vindo de alguém que passava todo o tempo sonhando com o impossível. Ele sentiu nos punhos, nas pálpabras, descendo silenciosamente por sua bochecha e acariciando seus lábios. Quase surreal e muito cruel. Ele quase podia sentir um par de mãos em toque constante com sua pele fria, era agradável e o loiro sabia disso, porque sempre que estavam sozinhos, tomava a boca do menor sem nenhuma vergonha. E Nate deixava. Era algo que o dominava sem que ele pudesse impedir. Talvez errado, talvez incoerente, talvez **louco**, porém necessário para sua quase sanidade.

E então o loiro foi embora, o deixara para trás. Ele já sabia que isso aconteceria, mas não esperava que fosse tão rápido. Sabia que não significava nada para _Mello (Mello, não Mihael. Não se esqueça, seu imbecil), _por mais que doesse sequer admitir, por isso virara escravo dos próprios sonhos. Ninguém nunca esperaria tais pensamentos vindos do menino mais inteligente do orfanato, então ele estava seguro. Nos sonhos, ele estava completo.

Mas diante do túmulo (_Não, seu menino idiota, não é o túmulo dele porque ele não está ai.)_, não sabia mais o que sentir nem o que viera fazer. Chorar? Não, não era de seu feitio. Gritar? Não era uma opção tão ruim, mas chamaria a atenção. Um misto de desespero e dor inundaram seu âmago e ele se encolheu. Nunca deixara ninguém, nem o próprio Mello, saber o que ele sentia e o que nunca demonstrava. Near precisava se manter assim para tirar um pouco dos pensamentos confusos de sua mente.

Todo o seu corpo tremeu e ele soltou uma risada rouca.

Pegou no bolso a embalagem chamativa e a abriu, mordiscando um pedaço do chocolate, mas logo cuspiu. Não tinha o gosto de Mello. Com um fantasma de sorriso passando pelos lábios solitários, Near retirou a embalagem e jogou a barra na mistura de lama abaixo de seus pés. Talvez isso ajudasse aquele incômodo a passar. **magoado**? Não. Sozinho talvez. Mas nunca magoado. Negara o suficiente para tranformar o sentimento numa bola massiva de nada.

E parecia que finalmente o feitiço fora quebrado. O torpor evanesceu.

De volta no controle de si, Near virou-se, preparado para deixar tudo para trás. Não se preocuparia mais com o loiro. Ele estava morto porque fora estúpido, o que mais o albino poderia fazer? Reclamar? Mais fácil se juntar a ele.

_(Por quê? Por que você me deixou?)_

**porque** a forma mais rápida com certeza era aquela. Com um clique, ele lembrou o que viera fazer.

_(Adeus, Mihael.)_

Ele já estava próximo o suficiente de seu paraíso e de seu inferno. A dois passos do fim de um sonho impossível e doce demais para ser imaginado. A dois passos de não saber mais o que aconteceria.

Um passo.

Um sentimento mórbido se apossou de sua mente. E, é claro, ele o abraçou muito convidativo, e** foi** necessário mais do que uma respiração para seu estado voltar a tranquilidade. Estava diante do ato mais** estúpido.** de todos. E também o mais libertador.

Nenhum passo restava. Por que não? Agarrou o fim com as unhas e riu. Logo se livraria dos laços que o prenderam ao loiro toda sua vida. Logo se livraria da culpa e do desespero que tanto o assombravam.

_(Por quê?)_

_Ele não era louco. Ele estava confuso e magoado porque foi estúpido._

E então, estava livre.

* * *

N/A: Sou idiota, sim. Leiam as palavras em negrito e depois leiam a penúltima frase. (:


End file.
